cake_relationshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Clare Edwards
Clare Diane Edwards'' ''is currently a junior (Grade 11) at'' Degrassi Community School, and the younger sister of former Degrassi student, Darcy Edwards. Her parents have divorced and Helen Martin, her mother is now married to Glen Martin, Jake's dad. Generally sensible, conscientious and smart, Clare comes from a deeply religious background. She is good friends with Adam Torres, and is currently dating her step-brother, Jake Martin. She is portrayed by Aislinn Paul. Quotes *(In 'Eyes Without a Face (1)): (to Darcy;first line) "Why are you so addicted to writing a dumb blog no one reads?" *(In '''Uptown Girl (1)): (to Darcy) "Then it's a good thing that I'm here for school and not for boys." *(In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Uptown_Girl_(2) Uptown Girl (2)]): (to K.C.) "My sister Darcy has always been the pretty and popular one. I'm good at being the smart one." *(In Man With Two Hearts): (about masturbation) Alli: "So... have you ever?" Clare: "Have I ever what?" (Alli whispers in her ear) Clare: "Ew! Why would someone do that?!" *(In Man With Two Hearts): (to Holly J.) "He would think that i t's completely normal and if you tried it every once in a while, maybe you wouldn't be so mean." *(In Start Me Up): (to K.C.) "My life didn't revolve around you. K.C. There are things going on with me that you know nothing about, so spare me the pity." *(In Holiday Road): (To Emma) "Yeah and dorm parties?" *(In Start Me Up): (to Alli) "I'm boring, Alli! You're growing up and I'm just...watching." *(In In Your Eyes): (to K.C.) "But you used me! So you and your perky little girlfriend can slack off and make out!" *(In In Your Eyes): (to K.C.) "As soon as things get rough, you blame everyone but yourself." *(In Breakaway (2)): (to Jenna) "If I wanted K.C. back, I wouldn't need fake boobs to get him." *(In My Body Is A Cage (1)): (to Owen and Fitz) "Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygiene products." *(In My Body Is A Cage (2)): (to Adam) "You don't have to change who you are, everyone else does." *(In Love Lockdown (1)): (to her parents) "Wow, you're mad at me for once instead of each other...refreshing." *(In Umbrella (2)): (to Eli) "Well then I guess you're stuck with me, just like you said I was stuck with you." *(In LoveGame): (to Eli) "Did three months mean'' NOTHING''?! Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory?! It took you a year! A''' YEAR''' to get over your ex. Did you ever love me at all?!" Jake: "And...scene!" *(In Should've Said No (1)): (to Alli) "No, I never said Jake Martin is hotter than molten lava." *(In Lose Yourself (2): '(to Eli) "I read your play. It's beautiful." Eli: "Yeah. I made a few changes." Clare: "You made Clara the hero." Eli: "That's because she is the hero." *(In 'Extraordinary Machine (2)): (to Eli): "We are never getting back together." *(In Don't Let Me Get Me): (to Alli): "I look like Barney the dinosaur!" *(In Nowhere to Run): (to Eli): "Is it weird to be glad you were the one to find me?" *(In Nowhere to Run): "Jake? Alli?" *(In Nowhere to Run): (to Jake): "Stop. I thought about kissing Eli... to get back at you." Trivia *Like her sister, Darcy, Clare has a promise ring to stay a virgin until she gets married. *Clare was in the Gifted Program at Degrassi during Season 8. *She has an interest in vampires: She wrote vampire fiction about Declan under the name "Madame Degrassi" and has pictures of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner (both part of the Twilight Saga) in her locker. *Clare and Eli have matching helix piercings. *Jake and Clare knew each other for six years prior to re-meeting in LoveGame. *Clare and Jake are the only characters on Degrassi to have dated, and then become step brother and sister. *Clare likes the song "This Kind Of Love" by Latch Key Kid, as shown in Drop the World (1). *Clare is a current member of the Jesus Club. Relationships *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: Danger Zone (818 **Break Up: Heart Like Mine (1) (911) ***Reason: K.C. began having feelings for Jenna, and thought all they did was make each other mad. *Eli Goldsworthy ** Start Up: All Falls Down (1) (1023) **Break Up: Drop the World (2) '(1044) ***Reason: Clare needed some space from Eli, and she felt as if he was manipulating and suffocating her. *Jake Martin **http://images.wikia.com/degrassi/images/6/64/Untitledfdfv.pngFirst Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Should've Said No (1) (1112) ***Break Up: Dead and Gone (2) (1129) ****Reason: Clare and Jake's parents were getting married to each other, and he thought it would have been worse if they broke up later. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Nowhere to Run (1131)